20 Things You Might Not Know about Scott Summers
by karabair
Summary: He thinks that having a nemesis named Magneto is embarrassing because it makes his already ludicrous job sound that much more absurd. And nineteen other true revelations about the deputy leader of the Xmen.


FIC: Twenty Things you Might not Know about Scott Summers Fandom: X-men comics. (Though most of it could apply to pre-X3 movieverse, too).  
Summary: He thinks that having a nemesis named "Magneto" is embarrassing because it makes his already ludicrous job sound that much more absurd. And nineteen other true revelations about the (deputy) leader of the X-men.

1. He noticed the problem with his eyes for the first time while he was reading "The Odyssey" for a high school freshman English class. He was fascinated by the Cyclops, because the single eye was both his distinguishing mark and point of vulnerability. He thought of this when it was time to pick code names, and had long arguments about it with Hank, who kept insisting Scott actually had two eyes, and they weren't really in the right place for a Cyclops, anyway. Scott was polite about it, but to this day he privately thinks he has the best code name.

2. He thought "Marvel Girl" was a particularly dumb name, but when Jean asked for his input, he said that he loved it. Actually, he was glad when she stopped using it, but that's nothing compared to how he feels about. . .

3. Magneto. Not Magneto the X-men's sometime nemesis (about whom his feelings are surprisingly complex). He just thinks having a nemesis named "Magneto" is embarrassing because it makes his already ludicrous job sound that much more absurd. Even worse, he suspects that Magneto knows it's ridiculous, and that it's one of those ironic/campy things that Scott just doesn't get. Which is actually very much the way he feels about. . .

4. Emma Frost's wardrobe. The way she dresses turns him on like crazy, but sometimes he looks at her and thinks, "Is she serious about those leggings? Is there some kind of joke going on here, and is it possibly on me?" It's very confusing. Another thing he really doesn't get is. . .

5. Starbucks. He doesn't understand why people stand in long lines to pay too much money for terrible coffee, or why the menu is mostly in Italian, or why there's a special word for people who work the machine. Jean knew how he felt about this, and sometimes she would make him go in with her because it made her laugh when he would get so frustrated. She always ended up ordering for him. One time, not that long ago, he was out for a drive and saw they'd put a new store up in Westchester. He parked and went in, but he looked at the menu and he couldn't remember what the hell Jean used to order, so he went back to the car.

6. Contrary to popular opinion, there are a lot of things that Scott actually enjoys. For instance. . .

7. Baseball. When he was growing up in Omaha, his father took him (and, later, Alex too) to the College World Series every summer. Scott always wanted to grow up and pitch for the hometown Creighton Blue Jays, but Alex turned out to be the jock in the family. Scott still watches the series every year on ESPN. He goes to an occasional Yankee game, but only when they're playing the Twins. He knows everybody who's not from New York is supposed to hate the Yankees, so he keeps his mouth shut about how much he loves what Joe Torre has done to bring the organization together. Because really, hating a team just because they did the work to be good? That's really lame.

8. U2. He has every album they recorded, most of them in multiple formats. He's the kind of fan who will defend everything the band ever did, which means he bought tickets to the Pop Mart tour, although he ended up going with some of the students because Jean had "a very important meeting." If you ask him what famous person he would most like to meet, he'll say "the Dalai Lama," but it's actually Bono.

9. His IPod. Hank gave him a demo version when the technology was brand new and has since rigged it up to play any kind of file and get around any of that anti-piracy crap. When Kitty joined the team, she thought she was going to have to show him to use the computers, but Scott is actually really adept at finding things online. He can also give extensive justification for why downloading music isn't really wrong. He's the only one at the mansion who cares at all, but Kitty and some of the students listen politely. However. . .

10. Kitty had to teach him about YouTube. He knows how it works now; he's just not really sure he gets the point.

11. Thanks to the magic of TiVo, he never has to miss an episode of "American Chopper."

12.He also never misses "Car Talk." If he has to be on a mission or something, he looks up the public radio station in the area, or else he streams it from the Internet. Hank likes the show too, and they have a competition over the Puzzler. Hank is better at the wordplay ones, but Scott can hold his own if there's an automotive theme.

13. He says his favorite movie is "Mr. Smith Goes to Washington." But it's really. . .

14. That one where Ethan Hawke meets the French girl on the train and they talk all night and make love in a park in Vienna and promise to see each other again in a year. He knows they made a sequel but he refuses to see it because he's afraid to of how it might turn out.

15. The movie he has actually seen the most is "The Seven Samurai." He claims that this is because it's Logan's favorite movie and Logan hogs the television in the common room. This really doesn't explain twenty-seven viewings and knowing most of the dialogue by heart, even thought it's in a language he doesn't speak.

16. Occasionally, he thinks that in spite of all the people he's been close to that have read his mind, the only one who actually understands him is Logan. Sometimes, he thinks that if everybody would leave everything up to the two of them, they'd do a better, more efficient, job than all the teams put together. This phase of thought always passes. Usually, very quickly.

17. He has a really excellent voice, and actually was a choir boy as a kid. Back in the day, if you got a few beers in him, he'd belt out all the verses of "American Pie." Once they were adults, Scott mostly stopped drinking in front of people, and so he pretty much stopped singing too. If anyone asked him about "American Pie," he would deny that he ever knew the words. Except that sometimes, he'd sing it to Jean when she had trouble falling asleep.

18. After his parents' plane crash, he got in the habit, every night when he went to bed, of listing the worst things that could possibly happen the next day. He had never imagined the possibility of their deaths, and so he convinced himself that if he could think of some disaster, he would be safe from it. He did this every night for years, but then there was Jean, and he could never bring himself to imagine anything bad happening to her. Part of him still wonders, if he had been able to keep up the game, whether everything would have been different.

19. When he wakes up in the morning, there's always an instant when he's surprised that Jean isn't there.

20. Every morning that he woke up with Jean, it surprised him that she was. 


End file.
